


Dance with Me

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Video, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 5





	Dance with Me

Исходники: музыкальная композиция IAMX "Dance with Me", видео в основном реклама и лакорны, бесплатные текстуры  
Продолжительность и вес: 00:48, 41 мб  
Предупреждения: Прон  
Примечание: Текст и перевод с амальгамы:

I tried to see  
To believe  
That there was only greed, only greed  
Dance with me on the white coal / Run with me through the flames

Я пытался понять  
Поверить  
Что это была лишь жадность, только жадность.  
Танцуй со мной на белом пепле / Беги со мной через пламя

Исходники: музыкальная композиция IAMX "Dance with Me", видео в основном реклама и лакорны, бесплатные текстуры  
Продолжительность и вес: 00:48, 38 мб  
Предупреждения: Прон  
Примечание: Текст и перевод с амальгамы:

The bars of the cage  
Will bend, but will remain  
But there is always pain, there is always pain  
Dance with me on the white coal / Run with me through the flames

Прутья клетки  
Согнутся, но останутся на своём месте  
Но всегда есть боль, всегда есть боль  
Танцуй со мной на белом пепле / Беги со мной через пламя


End file.
